EQUIPERO de MERI
by Dalou28
Summary: SSHP, Yaoï. Traduction d'une fic de Meri. Harry et Severus se sont mariés. Severus a des attentes et Harry n’est pas du tout d'accord.
1. Chapter 1

**EQUIPERO**

**de**

**MERI**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_._

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. _

_**Warning :**__ Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :**__ L'histoire est de la grande Meri qui écrit de superbes fics. Thank you Meri ! You are a great autor ! Voici le lien pour lire la fic dans la version originale ou pour laisser un gentil message à l'auteur !! www. walkingtheplank .org/archive/viewstory.php?sid507&warning4_

_**Note 2 :**__ La traduction est de la grande Ishtar… et moi dans cette histoire ? J'ai voulu traduire cette fic mais je me suis enlisée vu mon niveau d'anglais. Donc Ishtar m'a fait un immense plaisir (comprendre "elle a eu pitié de moi" ! ) et me l'a offerte correctement traduite pour mon anniversaire ! Je voulais en faire profiter les lecteurs de ffnet. Merci Ishtar, cela me touche beaucoup !_

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** SSHP, Yaoï. Traduction d'une fic de Meri. Harry et Severus se sont mariés. Severus a des attentes et Harry n'est pas du tout d'accord.

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Partie 1A :**

.

Severus referma derrière lui la porte qui claqua sourdement, comme une menace. Il tourna son regard sombre et terrible vers Harry, et son mouvement fit gracieusement tournoyer autour de lui ses robes de mariages noires.

« Très bien, Monsieur Potter. » Commença-t-il et Harry dut faire un violent effort pour juguler sa panique.

« La salle de bain est là. » Continua Snape. Un long doigt souillé de potions indiqua une porte fermée. « Disparaissez là-dedans, buvez la potion qu'il y a sur l'étagère et déshabillez-vous. »

Juste comme ça, pensa Harry avec un frisson d'incrédulité. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'il regardait fixement Snape.

« Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux pleins de dégoût et les lèvres ourlées de mépris, Snape le regarda comme s'il était un imbécile.

« Je pense que même quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que vous peut comprendre que cette parodie d'… » Snape sembla chercher le mot juste et ne le trouvant pas, reprit : « Ce mariage doit être consommé. »

« Insulter mon intelligence n'est probablement pas la meilleure manière de commencer les choses. » Dit Harry sur un ton qu'il avait bien du mal à conserver posé. Il ne voulait pas commencer à échanger des insultes, il y avait de plus importants problèmes à régler…

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes mariés que je vais changer ma façon de vous traiter. » Le visage de Snape était plus grimaçant encore que d'habitude. « Je ne vous aime pas. »

« Oh, et moi qui vous aime tant ! » Répliqua Harry en ricanant. « Vous êtes le prince charmant dont j'ai toujours rêvé. »

« Peu importe ce que vous pensez de moi, et franchement, cela ne m'intéresse pas, nous devons consommer ce mariage ou tout ce que nous avons fait n'aura servi à rien. »

« Ce point est clair. En revanche, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi je suis sensé me préparer. » Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il n'allait pas se rendre sans combattre. L'appréhension et la fureur lui nouaient l'estomac et il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir le morceau de gâteau qu'il avait mangé.

Le visage de Snape était rouge de fureur. « Vous ferez comme on vous l'a dit. Disparaissez là-dedans et buvez cette potion que j'ai préparée pour vous. »

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous ferez ? »

« Vous allez le faire, maintenant. » La voix de Snape était dure.

Son ton n'admettait pas la réplique. Mais Harry n'était pas doué pour obéir sans broncher et il ne comptait pas changer maintenant. « Qu'est-ce que cette potion me fera ? »

Harry vit les joues de Snape s'empourprer légèrement et il eut un instant envie de rire. Mais Snape reprit rapidement contenance et son visage se durcit. « Elle vous nettoiera et vous préparera pour ce que nous allons faire. »

« ET qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » Demanda Harry avec insolence.

« Je croyais que vous aviez compris. » Répondit Snape, avec un sourire mauvais. « Je vais vous baiser. »

Le ton cru de l'expression choqua Harry. Comment Snape avait-il le culot de dire une chose pareille ? Et de quel droit se permettait-il de décider seul ? « Certainement pas. »

Snape durcit de nouveau son regard et un sourire horrible étira ses lèvres minces. « Oh que si, Monsieur Potter. »

« Dans vos rêves. » Répliqua Harry en croisant les bras et en secouant la tête.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour insolence. » Ricana Snape.

Harry se demanda si Snape pensait réellement que cela fonctionnerait mieux là que dans sa salle de classe. « Enlevez-moi tous les points que vous voulez. Je ne vais pas vous laisser me baiser. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Snape.

« Je ne suis pas gay. Même si je l'étais, je peux vous garantir que ce n'est pas avec vous que je choisirai de coucher. »

Snape sembla presque offensé par la déclaration. « Si vous avez peur que je vous blesse… »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais maintenant que vous le mentionnez. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil tranchant vers l'aine de Snape, cachée sous ses robes longues et réprima un frisson. « Je suis court et étroit de hanches. Aussi petit que soit votre engin, vous ne pourrez pas l'enfoncer en moi sans me faire mal. »

« J'admets que cela implique une certaine douleur la première fois… »

« Je n'ai jamais laissé qui que se soit me blesser sans me défendre. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. En outre, pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui vous baiserais ? » Tenta Harry, même s'il n'avait pas grand espoir que cela fonctionne.

Snape sembla sidéré par la suggestion. « Certainement pas. Je suis votre professeur. »

« Plus maintenant. Maintenant vous êtes mon mari. Pour la vie et sans possibilité de divorcer un jour. » Si ce n'avait été pour sauver la vie de Snape, Harry n'aurait jamais accepté une chose pareille. Et même ainsi ce mariage semblé encore irréel. « Pourquoi pensiez-vous que j'allais me soumettre, surtout si vous, vous ne le voulez pas ? »

« Vous êtes plus jeune. Il est plus normal que vous vous soumettiez à moi. » Snape dut sentir que cet argument était spécieux parce qu'il inclina la tête pour croiser le regard de Harry. « Rien n'est jamais facile avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si je vous laisse me dominer maintenant, vous le ferez toujours. » Et ça, ça rendrait sans aucun doute ma vie encore plus horrible pensa Harry. « Je sais comment on fait. Et vous ? »

La question sembla prendre Snape au dépourvu ; est-ce le fait que Harry ait osé poser la question ou que Snape n'ait pas envisagé la possibilité que Harry s'y connaisse, celui-ci ne le savait pas. Snape se racla la gorge. « Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. »

« En théorie ou en pratique ? Parce que si c'est seulement en théorie, j'en sais autant que vous. » Dit Harry en souriant d'une façon qu'il espérait sexy. « Je ferai en sorte que ça vous plaise. »

« J'ai suffisamment de pratique dans d'autres domaines pour répondre à vos besoins. » Le ton de Snape ne permettait pas à Harry de savoir s'il avait eu de très nombreuses expériences ou au contraire une seule.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et si nous comparions nos notes ? » Proposa Harry en priant que Snape ne se rende pas compte qu'il bluffait. Il n'avait guère d'expérience avec les femmes et pas du tout avec les hommes. Cela dit, il avait fait des recherches sur le sexe entre hommes et en plus des livres qu'il avait lus, il avait parlé avec Dean et Neville, qui avaient tous deux été plus qu'heureux de lui donner des détails.

« Nous n'allons pas en discuter toute la nuit. J'aimerais bien en finir. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne faites jamais ce que l'on vous demande de faire ? » Demanda Snape semblant de plus en plus ennuyé.

« Il est hors de question que je sois votre passif le reste de ma vie. »

« Je peux vous forcer. » Snape s'était raidi. Comme un serpent prêt à frapper.

Dans des circonstances normales, Harry aurait pu être intimidé, mais là, il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. « Vous n'avez pas votre baguette magique. »

« Vous non plus. » Ricana Snape.

Dumbledore avait confisqué leurs deux baguettes magiques avant de les laisser ensemble. Et Harry admettait que ce n'était probablement pas une mauvaise idée.

« Vous voulez vraiment commencer notre vie commune par un viol ? » Demanda Harry mal à l'aise sous le regard de Snape. « C'est ce que ce serait. »

Snape prit un air moins menaçant et plus calculateur. « Ceci doit être fait. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour me laisser faire ? »

« Vous essayez de m'acheter ? Comme c'est Serpentard de votre part. » Amusé, Harry commença à sourire, mais s'arrêta rapidement. La situation était on ne peut plus réelle et cela le frappa encore de plein fouet. « Malheureusement, tout ce que vous pourriez me donner ne sera jamais assez. Nous sommes boqués ensemble pour le reste de nos vies. »

« Selon toutes probabilités, ni vous ni moi ne vivrons assez longtemps pour faire durer cette… » Il fit une pause, comme si les mots lui écorchaient la langue. «… relation. »

« Et si cela arrive ? Que se passera-t-il si nous survivons ? Je vais tuer Voldemort. » Le coupa Harry, avec plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

Snape grimaça à ce nom, mais il sembla réfléchir à ce que Harry avait dit. « Vous marquez un point. »

Là, c'était une première, pensa Harry, étonné que Snape lui concède quoique ce soit.

« Même si cet arrangement durait indéfiniment, nous avons toujours le même problème. Je ne suis pas plus un passif que vous ne l'êtes. »

Inclinant sa tête, Harry l'observa. Il n'a jamais réfléchi à la sexualité de Snape avant et il se dit qu'il aurait dû y pensait. « Êtes-vous gay ? »

Harry avait prévu un éclat de la part de Snape à cette question, mais il avait juste secouait la tête. « Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme tel, non. »

« Bon… » Harry sentit se visage s'empourprer et réprima son malaise. « Est-ce qu'au moins nous savons comment nous devons consommer ce… mariage ? »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit obligatoirement par une pénétration. » La voix de Snape était emplie d'un dégoût évident. « L'un de nous doit nécessairement se soumettre à l'autre. Je pense… »

« Ouais, je sais. Que cela doit être moi. » Harry poussa un profond soupir de frustration. « Pourquoi ne pas jouer cela à pile ou face ? »

« C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue. » Répondit Snape.

Harry se força à sourire pendant qu'il essayait de contrôler son irritation. « Ce serait juste. »

« La vie… » Indiqua Snape. « … n'est pas juste. »

Malheureusment, Harry savait cela depuis longtemps déjà. Et toutes choses concidérées, il n'était pas impressionné. « Alors vous allez boire la potion et me laisser vous baiser. »

Snape abandonna et demanda : « Avez-vous une pièce ? »

Harry sortit la pièce que Ron lui avait donnée pour lui porter chance cet après-midi. Il pouvait juste imaginer la réaction de Ron en découvrant comment son porte-bonheur avait été employé. Cette pensée l'encouragea pendant un moment.

« Vous savez, proposa Harry, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne voulons nous soumettre, nous devrions alterner les rôles. » Au sourcil relevé de Snape, Harry ajouta : « Que diriez-vous si le gagnant passait d'abord et que le perdant le fasse après ? »

« Vous surestimez ma vigueur, n'est-ce pas, gamin ? »

Les nerfs de Harry commençaient à s'effriter et il redressa les épaules. « Cessez de m'appeler gamin. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Quel dommage. Vous êtes un gamin par rapport à moi. » Snape le regarda de haut en ricanant. « Mais moi, je ne suis plus un gamin et je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire avec vous plus d'une fois ce soir. »

« Demain matin, alors ? Avant la classe ? » Harry n'allait pas lâcher prise avant d'obtenir une sorte d'accord. Il aurait bien demandé cela par écrit s'il n'avait pas pensé que Snape le maudirait toute la semaine pour son insolence.

Snape se remit à ricaner, et de façon encore plus méprisante, alors que cela semblait impossible. « Bien sûr, c'est comme ça que je rêvais justement de passer ma matinée. »

Harry croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard. « Si vous me baisez ce soir, je vous baiserai demain matin. Ou vice et versa. Promettez-le. »

« Ma promesse a une telle valeur ? » Demanda Snape dans un autre ricanement. « Vous me feriez confiance pour la tenir ? »

« Je ne vous aurais pas épousé en premier lieu si je ne pensais pas que je pouvais vous faire confiance. » Harry essayait d'avoir l'air de le penser. Ce qu'il réussit.

« Imbécile de Gryffondor. » Il jeta à Harry un regard railleur. « Je pourrais promettre ce soir et refuser demain matin. »

« Mais vous le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pas si vous le promettez. » Il savait que Snape avait son propre sens de l'honneur. Cela ne semblait pas toujours évident à Harry, mais il existait.

« Dumbledore vous a obligé à faire ceci. » S'exclama Snape. « Merlin seul sait pourquoi vous vous en êtes préoccupé. »

« Parce que cela sauvera votre vie et rendra la mienne beaucoup plus facile. »

Le regard de Snape était incrédule. « Soit, si vous avez accepté volontairement, j'ai dû mal à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes si obstiné maintenant. Pourquoi ne faîtes-vous pas simplement comme on vous a dit ? »

Encore gêné par le ton de Snape, Harry ricana en répondant. « Parce que je suis coincé avec vous pour je ne sais combien d'années. Cela ne va pas être facile quelque soit ce qui va se passer. J'ai votre promesse ? »

« Oui. Vous avez ma promesse. » Répondit Snape, en relâchant ses épaules. « Lancez votre pièce. » Il semblait défait. Assez pour qu'Harry puisse presque être désolé pour lui, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle à quel point Snape pouvait être arrogant et quelle énergie lui Harry devait déployer pour obtenir la moindre chose.

Retenant un soupir de frustration, Harry prit le gallion et montra à Snape les deux côtés. « Vous choisissez. »

« Les dragons. » Indiqua Snape en fermant les yeux.

Harry jeta la pièce en l'air et la laissa retomber sur le sol. Elle rebondit puis se stabilisa ; ils se penchèrent tous les deux vers elle.

.

**Fin de la partie 1A**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note :** J'espère que vous appréciez... Je publierai toujours les premiers chapitres de mes fics un 28 mais vous aurez la suite tous les mercredis, le jour de mes up-dates... Merci d'avoir lu et s'il vous reste quelques instants, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ou mieux : allez laisser un message à Ishtar et surtout à Meri ! ;)

À mercredi, si cela vous tente...

.


	2. Chapter 2

**EQUIPERO**

**de**

**MERI**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_._

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. _

_**Warning :**__ Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :**__ L'histoire est de la grande Meri qui écrit de superbes fics. Thank you Meri ! You are a great autor ! Voici le lien pour lire la fic dans la version originale ou pour laisser un gentil message à l'auteur !! www. walkingtheplank .org/archive/viewstory.php?sid507&warning4_

_**Note 2 :**__ La traduction est de la grande Ishtar… et moi dans cette histoire ? J'ai voulu traduire cette fic mais je me suis enlisée vu mon niveau d'anglais. Donc Ishtar m'a fait un immense plaisir (comprendre "elle a eu pitié de moi" ! ) et me l'a offerte correctement traduite pour mon anniversaire ! Je voulais en faire profiter les lecteurs de ffnet. Merci Ishtar, cela me touche beaucoup !_

_**Note 3 :**__Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail..._

.

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** SSHP, Yaoï. Traduction d'une fic de Meri. Harry et Severus se sont mariés. Severus a des attentes et Harry n'est pas du tout d'accord.

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Partie 1B :**

.

Les dragons.

Harry se sentit mal.

Snape soupira de soulagement. « J'essayerai de ne pas vous blesser. »

Bien, cela le rassurait certainement, pensa Harry, essayant de ne pas laisser la terreur l'accabler. « Vous savez ce que vous faites ? »

« En théorie. J'ai une certaine expérience avec les femmes. Je pense que vous l'apprécierez. »

Aussi gêné qu'il fût, Harry avait besoin d'entendre à nouveau la promesse de Snape. « Vous me laisserez vous prendre demain matin ? »

Pendant un moment, l'expression de Snape fut révoltée, mais il soupira et regarda Harry, en inclinant la tête. « Ma raison me hurle de ne pas le faire, mais je le ferai. »

Harry inspira profondément et se déplaça vers la salle de bain. « Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes. »

Un regard soupçonneux passa sur le visage de Snape. « Et c'est tout ? »

« J'ai perdu, vous obtenez donc de passer d'abord. » Harry s'appuya sur le montant de porte et croisa les bras. « Ai-je manqué quelque chose, là »

Il secoua sa tête. « Non. J'avais simplement pensé… »

« Que je n'avais aucun honneur ? » Coupa Harry. « Qu'après avoir perdu, je continuerai à vous tenir tête ? »

« Je… » Snape s'arrêta et regarda au loin. « Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que vous cédiez avec tant d'élégance. »

« Je n'allais pas me laisser faire bien gentiment… »

Snape sourit réellement. « Vous n'êtes jamais bien gentil. »

« Exactement. » Répondit Harry ridiculement heureux de la reconnaissance de Snape. « Pourquoi pensiez-vous que je serai sexuellement soumis ? »

« Je ne pouvais seulement espérer que votre inexpérience… »

« Je ne suis pas inexpérimenté… » Au regard de Snape, il rectifia. « Pas complètement. J'ai couché avec des femmes. » Deux. Une fois chacune. « Ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas. »

« Je ne veux pas rester ici toute le nuit à discuter. » Souffla Snape.

« J'y vais. » Harry calma sa crainte et ferma la porte derrière lui. Pendant un moment, il posa sa tête sur le carrelage frais, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Sa main tremblait quand il prit la potion et la but en quelques gorgées. Elle n'avait pas aussi mauvais goût que la plupart des potions de Snape, pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissance. Après un moment, il eut une sensation de vide à l'intérieur. Il refusa de se demander pourquoi.

Il s'aperçut un instant dans le miroir pendant qu'il sortait et fut consterné de paraître aussi terrifié qu'il l'était.

Quand Harry revint dans le salon, Snape était entré dans la chambre à coucher. Il était dans le lit, déshabillé, et se reposait contre quelques oreillers. Harry s'arrêta, figé, sur le seuil de la chambre à coucher.

« Vous n'allez pas aller bien loin, à rester là avec tous vos vêtements. »

« Je sais. » Harry sentit de la chaleur sur son visage à l'idée qu'il allait devoir se déshabiller devant Snape. « Vous éteignez la lumière, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Snape amusé.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous faire un strip-tease. » La pensée même que Snape l'observait suffisait à transformer les papillons dans son estomac en abeilles-tueuses.

Pendant un moment, Snape sembla prêt à continuer à le torturer, mais à la place il soupira. « Déshabillez-vous seulement et entrez dans le lit. »

« Bien. » Fâché et embarrassé, Harry obtempéra. Déterminé à ne laisser filtrer aucun sentiment, Harry enleva tous ses vêtements et les jeta sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Snape le regardait avec quelque chose de fixe dans son regard qu'Harry ne pouvait interpréter. Cela le rendit nerveux.

Essayant de ne pas paraître maladroit, Harry se déplaça rapidement de l'autre côté du lit et monta dessus, s'allongea les jambes tendues et les bras croisés. Il regarda le défiant de dire quelque chose de désagréable. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je suis étonné… » Snape rougit encore.

Que Snape puisse rougir ainsi le faisait paraître un peu plus humain à Harry. « De quoi êtes-vous étonné ? Que je sois si maigre ? »

« En fait, non. Ce n'est pas cela du tout. » Les lèvres de Snape se contractèrent comme s'il avait trouvé cela amusant. « Vous êtes un jeune homme attirant. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me mentir, Professeur. » Harry fronça les sourcils, bien plus gêné que Snape ait essayé une si évidente tactique. « Je suis à vous. Ce soir en tout cas. »

« Je serai aussi à vous demain matin, si vous le voulez toujours. » Indiqua Snape comme s'il espérait qu'Harry change d'avis.

Ce qui n'allait pas se produire. En supposant qu'il survive ce soir. « Oh, je le veux, n'en doutez pas. »

« Nous devrions commencer. » Snape ne semblait pas plus prêt à cela qu'Harry.

Le vague énervement d'Harry vira à la crainte pure, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible maintenant. « Euh… » Il s'arrêta, rougissant. « Euh… »

Toujours aussi éloquent, Monsieur Potter. » Il sembla à Harry que le ricanement de Snape n'était pas aussi méchant que d'habitude. Peut-être que Snape était aussi nerveux que lui.

Cette pensée lui redonna du courage. « Vous savez, ce n'est pas le moment rêvé pour m'insulter. »

« Je ne peux pas penser à un meilleur moment. » Répliqua Snape. « Cesser de vous plaindre. J'en ai assez entendu. »

Incrédule, Harry le regarda fixement. « Bon Dieu, vous êtes sur le point de me baiser et vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose qu'à m'insulter ? »

« J'ai essayé de vous faire un compliment et vous me l'avez jeté à la figure. » Gronda Snape en cessant de rougir. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez donc que je vous dise, par Merlin ? »

Harry réalisa qu'il avait en effet assez mal réagi à son compliment. Apparemment, la situation n'était pas plus facile pour Snape que pour lui. « Merde. Je suis désolé. Je… »

« Ne vous excusez pas. » Snape rejeta les couvertures et, nu, il passa la porte pour aller dans le salon.

Harry soupira, soulagé d'avoir un répit, si bref soit-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, l'observant entrer et sortir de son champ de vision. La partie de lui qui n'était pas terrorisée jusqu'à la moelle était heureuse de constater que Snape était franchement bien fait... Malgré ses cicatrices. Il était pâle et mince, mais suffisamment musclé pour paraître plutôt dur que fragile.

Même s'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, Harry décida que toucher Snape pourrait ne pas être si mal. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ou peut-être était-ce parce que quelque chose chez Snape l'interpelait. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas complètement rebuté. Quelque chose dans la manière qu'il avait de se déplacer…

Quand Snape revint, il avait une bouteille et deux verres dans les mains. « Un peu d'aide. » Expliqua-t-il en posant les verres et le Firewhisky sur la table de chevet.

« Bonne idée. » Harry était prêt à essayer n'importe quoi. Il savait que s'il ne se détendait pas, cela serait infiniment pire que cela ne l'était déjà.

Tandis que Snape leur servait à boire, Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Son torse était bien dessiné, mieux qu'Harry ne l'aurait pensé vu la minceur générale de Snape. Quelques poils sombres sur son torse descendaient en ligne mince sur son ventre qui s'épaississait à l'entre-jambes. En dessous, Snape était long et épais. Harry réprima avec peine un tremblement de terreur qui courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment cela pourrait entrer en lui sans le déchirer en deux.

Comme s'il pouvait sentir le regard d'Harry sur lui, Snape se retourna et le fixa dans les yeux. « Vous avez un problème, Monsieur Potter ? »

« J'en ai plusieurs, Professeur. » Harry lutta pour ne pas rougir, mais perdit lamentablement.

Snape s'appuya contre les oreillers et porta son verre à ses lèvres. « Vos problèmes n'en sont pas pour moi. » Puis il ajouta avec gêne. « En revanche, cela me pose un problème que vous m'appeliez professeur alors que je suis dans un lit avec vous. Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus dans cette chambre, si cela vous convient. »

« Merci bien, Severus. » Harry s'interrompit. « Allez-vous m'offrir un peu de cela ? »

Snape prit une autre gorgée et le regarda pensivement pendant plusieurs minutes. « Venez et asseyez-vous près de moi. »

Harry aurait adoré refuser, juste pour défier Snape, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Avec un soupir, il fit ce qu'il avait demandé, s'installant près de Snape, mais faisant bien attention de ne pas le toucher.

Il sursauta, effrayé, lorsque le bras de Snape glissa le long de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui plus étroitement, de sorte que leurs flancs se touchent.

Avec sa main libre, Snape lui tendit un verre de liquide doré. « Buvez lentement. »

Pendant de longues minutes, Harry sirota son Firewhisky, essayant de se détendre. Il était douloureusement conscient du fait que lui et Snape étaient nus, ensemble, et dans un lit, et encore bien plus conscient de ce qui allait se passer entre eux.

Les doigts de Snape se déplaçaient inconsciemment sur sa peau, le long de son bras, sur le bas de son dos, apparemment sur tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le contact était doux et, à sa grande consternation, Harry l'apprécia.

« Détendez-vous, Potter. » La voix de Snape se faisait grave et enjôleuse, apaisant les nerfs tendus d'Harry.

« Appelez-moi, Harry. » Il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir demandé cela. « Si "Professeur" est inadéquat, alors "Monsieur Potter" l'est tout autant. »

« Un point pour vous, Monsi… Harry. » Snape semblait amusé. « Vous savez ce que nous allons faire ici ? »

« Vous voulez dire en dehors du fait que vous allez me baiser ? » Rien que de le dire Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. « Dumbledore me l'a expliqué. »

« Ah, oui, il l'a fait. » Soupira Snape.

« Vous étiez d'accord aussi. » Lui rappela Harry.

« Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, si vous vous souvenez bien. L'idée d'être torturé à mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou par ses sbires m'a rapidement convaincu d'être d'accord sur n'importe quoi de moins préjudiciable. Même avec vous. » Snape tourna son regard pénétrant sur Harry. « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous vous avez accepté. »

« Je vous l'ai dit. Ce que nous allons faire libérera tous les deux. » Hermione avait trouvé un passage obscur dans un livre encore plus obscur qui expliquait que le lien que formerait entre eux ce mariage particulier prendrait le pas sur tout autre le lien qu'ils pourraient avoir. Cela incluait bien évidemment pour chacun d'eux le lien avec Voldemort. Harry avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû accepter. » La voix de Snape était douce et posée.

Cela ressemblait à des remerciements. Ce dont Harry fut plus heureux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. « Je sais. J'aurais aimé avoir un autre choix mais il n'y en avait pas. Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un mourir alors que je peux faire quelque chose pour le sauver, même s'il s'agit de faire ça et même si cela veut dire le faire avec vous. »

« Même avec moi ? Quel sacrifice ! Digne du noble Gryffondor que vous êtes. »

« Arrêtez ! J'ai juste perdu quelqu'un que j'ai aimé et… » La voix d'Harry se perdit. Son cœur se serra au souvenir des funérailles de Molly Weasley, la semaine précédente. Puis à celui de toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait aimé et qui étaient morts avant elle. La gorge serrée, il réussit à dire : « Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Je ne peux pas laisser encore quelqu'un mourir. Je ne peux pas. »

« Harry… »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et combattit les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. « S'il vous plaît, » Dit-il d'une voix plus calme. « Je pouvais faire ça pour vous. Et je voulais le faire. Mais nous devons tous les deux y mettre du nôtre ou nous serons malheureux. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que nous ne le serons pas de toute façon ? » La voix de Snape trahissait son propre scepticisme.

« Je pense que nous pourrions pouvoir faire avec. Si nous sommes tous deux disposés à faire des compromis, au moins un peu. » Harry inspira à nouveau profondément pour essayer de faire disparaître une partie de sa tension. « Je veux le faire. »

« Vous avez une réaction très adulte à ce sujet. » Il n'y avait aucune raillerie ou dédain dans la voix de Snape. Peut-être même y avait-il un certain respect.

Harry se força à rire. « Peut-être que je ne réalise pas encore ce que je fais. »

« Quand nous serons passés à l'acte, nous serons réellement ensemble. Pour toujours. » Le ton de Snape était amer.

« Je sais. Un lien de vie ne peut être défait. » Harry trembla. En dépit de sa résolution, la perspective était intimidante. « Bon, peut-être devrions-nous commencer. »

« Venez ici. » Demanda Snape, en ouvrant les bras.

.

**Fin de la partie 1B**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

_**RA****R :**_

_- **Pour Lilip **__**:**__ Mais pas du tout, je ne suis pas sadique ! ;) Je le suis quand je te dis que le lemon est dans une semaine ! lol Merci ! _

_- __**Pour Nepheria :**__ Merci pour le message ! Alors cette suite te convient-elle ? ;)_

_- __**Pour Love snape :**__ Merci ! Oui, Meri a bien respecté les personnages tout en donnant un peu de piquant à un thème somme toute banal ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Anonyme :**__ Merci et oui, les dragons sont gagnants ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Théa :**__ Merci ! La suite t'a-elle convenue ? ;)_

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note :** J'espère que vous appréciez toujours ... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ou mieux : allez laisser un message à Ishtar et surtout à l'auteur Meri ! ;)

Dans la prochaine et dernière partie, il y a le lemon... Je sais que c'est ce que vous attendez tous et toutes et Meri écrit bien ce genre de scènes...

À mercredi, si cela vous tente...

.


	3. Chapter 3

**EQUIPERO**

**de**

**MERI**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_._

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. _

_**Warning :**__ Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :**__ L'histoire est de la grande Meri qui écrit de superbes fics. Thank you Meri ! You are a great autor ! Voici le lien pour lire la fic dans la version originale ou pour laisser un gentil message à l'auteur !! www. walkingtheplank .org/archive/viewstory.php?sid507&warning4_

_**Note 2 :**__ La traduction est de la grande Ishtar… et moi dans cette histoire ? J'ai voulu traduire cette fic mais je me suis enlisée vu mon niveau d'anglais. Donc Ishtar m'a fait un immense plaisir (comprendre "elle a eu pitié de moi" ! ) et me l'a offerte correctement traduite pour mon anniversaire ! Je voulais en faire profiter les lecteurs de ffnet. Merci Ishtar, cela me touche beaucoup !_

_**Note 3 :**__Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail..._

.

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** SSHP, Yaoï. Traduction d'une fic de Meri. Harry et Severus se sont mariés. Severus a des attentes et Harry n'est pas du tout d'accord.

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Partie 1C :**

.

Harry s'avança, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Snape le tenait à nouveau étroitement serré contre lui et il respira son odeur. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais Snape sentait bon, comme une épice exotique. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se pencha vers Snape, se blottit dans sa chaleur et attrapa son verre de Firewhisky. Il en prit une gorgée.

« Détends-toi, Harry. » la voix de Snape était chaude, profonde, douce, prometteuse.

Harry se sentait bien et ferma les yeux, prenant une autre gorgée et laissant le Firewhisky le détendre.

« Ne t'endors pas. » Ronronna la voix profonde de Snape contre son oreille. « Nous n'avons pas même encore commencé. »

Une vague de panique submergea Harry et il releva la tête, à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Snape. Les longs doigts touchèrent sa mâchoire, penchant sa tête sur le côté, et Snape caressa de ses lèvres la peau nue d'Harry à la jointure de l'épaule.

C'était agréable et Harry se mit presque à ronronner. La tendresse de Snape l'étonna et il se redressa, pour que Snape puisse continuer. Avec un petit rire idiot, Harry se rapprocha, tendant le cou, espérant que Snape continuerait.

Quand Snape releva la tête, Harry voulut protester. Il ne voulait pas que Snape s'arrête. Lorsqu'il tourna sa tête pour protester, Snape lui donna un profond baiser.

Cela étonna assez Harry pour qu'il ne réagisse pas de suite. Après quelques secondes, il se détendit, ouvrant sa bouche pour laisser entrer la langue de Snape. Des vagues de chaleur le parcouraient à chaque coup de langue de Snape sur la sienne.

Snape l'embrassait lentement, ses lèvres se déplaçant contre celles d'Harry avec une grande gentillesse. Ce baiser était doux et chaud et surtout il était ce dont Harry avait besoin comme la terre sèche avait besoin de pluie. Il gémit contre la bouche de Snape.

Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il pourrait aimer embrasser Snape, qu'il pourrait devenir dépendant de ses baisers au point de vouloir qu'il continue à jamais. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que Snape pouvait posséder cette perfection et cette aisance avec lesquelles il l'avait conquis. Ébloui, Harry souleva une main pour caresser les cheveux de Snape, les trouvant doux et non huileux comme il l'avait prévu.

Snape approfondit le baiser, ses lèvres se faisant plus pressantes, sa langue voyageant plus rapidement le long de celle d'Harry. Une partie de celui-ci ne pouvait croire qu'il embrassait Snape et une autre voulait qu'il continue encore et encore et ne s'arrête jamais.

Tandis qu'Harry s'abandonnait à ses baisers, Snape le poussa doucement en arrière, à plat sur le lit, et se plaça au-dessus de lui, sentant tous les angles de son corps ainsi que son érection. Le premier instinct d'Harry fut de paniquer, de repousser Snape, mais sa bouche détourna son attention. Avant qu'Harry arrive à se rappeler ce qu'il était censé faire, Snape embrassait son torse et Harry ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, jamais.

Snape le touchait, créant de nouvelles sensations en Harry, augmentant le feu de son désir et l'empêchant de réfléchir. Il en voulait plus, et il se dit pourrait bien apprécier les services de Snape après tout.

« S'il vous plaît, gémit Harry. Oh, s'il vous plaît. »

Incapable de se contrôler, il frémissait à chaque coup de langue et à chaque pression des lèvres, et il cessait peu et peu de penser, se contentant de ressentir. Snape prit son temps, torturant délicieusement Harry, s'arrêtant seulement pour mieux recommencer.

Personne ne pouvait survivre à la bouche de Snape, Harry en était sûr. Il avait depuis longtemps passé le stade des supplications. Ses membres tremblant de désir insatisfait, il cria, puis se cambra en gémissant pitoyablement. Et Snape l'ignora encore.

Quand il eut enfin pitié de lui, Snape posa sa merveilleuse bouche sur la chair gonflée et Harry cria plus fort encore, incapable même d'exprimer sa gratitude pour le soulagement tant attendu.

Il vint avec violence. Encore et encore et encore. Il n'avait jamais attendu si ardemment pour pendre son plaisir et donc cela n'avait jamais été aussi jouissif. L'orgasme le laissa faible mais repu comme jamais il ne l'avait été, incapable de récupérer son souffle.

Il se rendit vaguement compte que Snape le mettait sur le ventre et lui écartait les cuisses, mais il était trop occupé à reprendre sa respiration pour s'inquiéter de ce que Snape pouvait faire… Jusqu'à ce que Snape lui lèche une fesse.

Une étincelle de plaisir mit le feu à la colonne vertébrale d'Harry et il se cambra en arrière en gémissant. « Wow. » Harry respirait fortement, à nouveau excité. « Refaites ça. »

« Oh mais j'en ai bien l'intention. » Dit Snape d'un ton suffisant. « Cela et beaucoup plus. »

Avant que le cerveau confus d'Harry put penser à une réplique, Snape lécha de nouveau ses fesses. Et il ne s'arrêta pas. Non, il tira les hanches d'Harry, les souleva, sépara ses globes et sa langue continua son chemin dans le pli caché.

Le plaisir de cette simple caresse court-circuita l'esprit d'Harry et il gémit si fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il criait. Une partie de lui souffrait d'hyperventilation en réaction à ce qui était en train de se produire, à sa position honteuse, le cul en l'air et le visage contre le lit. Cependant, il ne prit pas la peine de s'inquiéter de n'importe quoi d'autre que des sensations absolument étonnantes qu'il ressentait grâce à la langue adroite de Snape. Harry sut qu'il allait bientôt à nouveau jouir mais à ce moment-là, Snape s'écarta.

« Bâtard, siffla Harry, tremblant de frustration. « Ne pensez même pas à vous arrêter maintenant. Même pas en rêve. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de me donner des ordres. »

Harry n'avait pas assez de force pour se fâcher. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Snape reprenne cette caresse merveilleuse. « S'il vous plait. » Supplia-t-il. On pouvait entendre le besoin dans sa voix ; peut-être que cela fléchirait Snape, qu'il arrêterait d'être cruel.

« En temps utile, Harry. » Se moqua Snape. « _Accio Lubrifiant_. »

Harry pensa à relever la tête pour se plaindre ou prier ou autre chose, mais son corps vibrait toujours d'excitation. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour quoi que se soit d'autre que lutter pour continuer à respirer.

Un doigt lisse le toucha doucement, s'enfonçant juste un peu puis s'arrêtant. Effrayé, Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Avant qu'il puisse décider, le doigt de Snape glissa en lui et il grogna sous l'intrusion soudaine. Le doigt se courba en lui, et atteignit quelque chose qui envoya un choc électrique dans tout son corps.

« Oh mon dieu. Refaites ça. » Ordonna Harry. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cette sensation, mais il devait la tester encore avant d'en décider.

Snape rit sous cape à nouveau et tordit son doigt. Quand une onde de plaisir le traversa, Harry gémit de contentement. Oui, il décida qu'il aimait cette sensation. Pendant un moment, Snape sembla disposé à continuer mais quand Harry commença à entrer dans le rythme, Snape l'arrêta et se retira.

« Quoi ? » Harry regarda derrière lui, contrarié par la tournure des événements. « Remettez-le. »

« Patience. » Snape tapota sa hanche.

Quand Snape ne le fit pas attendre pour reprendre son plaisir. Harry sourit avec reconnaissance dans l'oreiller. Il s'habitua à plus de doigts en lui, appréciant la sensation, même en sachant à quoi menait cette préparation. Il se sentait trop bien pour discuter et il n'allait pas rompre le charme avec ce genre de soucis. Son corps s'était volontairement adapté à chaque nouvelle intrusion et après un moment, le plaisir revint puis doubla. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller à chaque mouvement, étonné du bonheur que Snape créait sans effort. Gémissant doucement, il vint à sa rencontre, voulant plus.

Snape récompensa son enthousiasme avec des chiquenaudes de plaisir qui promettaient de plus grands et de meilleurs festins.

Harry était au bord de quelque chose d'énorme, quelque chose qui pourrait être plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il le voulait et il suppliait Snape de le soulager de la tension insupportable qui l'étreignait.

« S'il vous plaît. » Supplia-t-il, sachant ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il mourrait sans cela, et bientôt. « Oh, s'il vous plaît. »

Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne poussa Snape à se presser, ni les suppliques, ni les poussées, ni les gémissements. Qu' Harry soit si demandeur semblait amusé Snape au plus au point. Harry était prêt à éclater sous la pression grandissante qu'il ressentait ; il anticipait ce qui allait se produire ; et son érection insatisfaite était douloureuse.

Enfin, enfin, Snape plongea en lui, flattant de ses mains son dos et ses côtes.

Cela faisait mal. Ce n'était pas insupportable mais assez douloureux pour faire une partie de son excitation. Les mains de Snape sur ses flancs étaient un réconfort, une distraction bienvenue dans cette douleur.

« Respire profondément, » chuchota Snape d'une voix basse mais tendue, « recule vers moi. Cela va aider à dissiper la douleur. »

Harry grogna mais fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Avec soulagement, il sentit la douleur s'atténuer un peu. Derrière lui, Snape restait toujours immobile, et sa sueur gouttait sur la peau d'Harry avant de glisser désagréablement en bas de ses cuisses.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Harry ressentit quelque chose. Snape glissa tout au fond de lui. Puis il se retira presqu'entièrement avant de replonger en lui. Avec un halètement, Harry essaya de ne pas fuir pendant que ses muscles internes déjà maltraités étaient encore étirés.

Après un aller-retour ou deux, son corps s'ajusta à l'intrusion. Ce n'était pas vraiment confortable, mais Harry supposa qu'il pouvait maintenant l'accueillir. Snape sembla penser la même chose et il commença à se déplacer en lui, changeant légèrement d'angle à chaque poussée.

« Dis le sortilège, Harry, » haleta Snape après quelques va-et-vient de plus. « Prononce-le clairement. »

Harry se concentra sur l'énoncé du sortilège qui le lierait à Snape, prononçant chaque mot dans un latin aussi parfait qu'il le pouvait. Les mots eux-mêmes étaient simples : je me lie à toi, Severus Snape, devant les autres et pour toujours. Le dernier mot fut prononcé dans un halètement, juste au moment où Snape était parvenu à trouver cet endroit à l'intérieur de lui qui mit de la magie dans ses veines.

« Oui. Là. Exactement, là. » Harry recula vers lui, espérant, priant que Snape trouve encore cet endroit. Il le fit et Harry gémit. C'était trop intense, trop bon pour être vrai.

Derrière lui, il entendit Snape siffler le sortilège. Chaque mot était ponctué d'une poussée vers l'avant et Harry se perdit dans le plaisir qui le gagnait. En peu de temps, il était de nouveau au bord de l'orgasme, attendant, désirant, ayant besoin d'un soulagement qui ne semblait jamais devoir venir.

La main de Snape le trouva, le caressa au rythme de ses poussées. C'était tout ce qu'Harry désirait. Il savait qu'il hurlait, mais rien n'importait à côté de l'extase que Snape lui procurait. Le plaisir était comme un feu qui le ravageait, le brûlant de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur et il entra dans les flammes, sachant qu'il ne survivrait pas mais sachant que cela en valait la peine.

Un moment plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir une expression d'intense fierté sur le visage de Snape. Bien, il concéda que Snape avait le droit d'être fier d'avoir si bien fait son travail.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Snape, souriant d'un air affecté.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » souffla Harry. « Suis-je vivant ? »

Snape rit et repoussa la frange humide d'Harry dans un geste tendre. « Votre cicatrice a presque disparu. »

Étonné, Harry porta sa main à son front. Heureux de ne plus sentir le relief de sa cicatrice, il se concentra un moment. « Je ne le sens plus dans ma tête. » Il se mit dans une position plus confortable, essayant de ne pas grimacer de douleur. « Et toi ? »

Snape tendit son bras gauche. « C'est toujours là mais cela ne blesse plus. Je suppose que ce n'est plus qu'un simple tatouage affreux, maintenant. »

« Je l'espère. » Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra encore, cette fois sur Snape. « Je peux sentir votre présence. »

Snape inclina la tête. « Je peux vous sentir aussi. N'insistez pas ou vous allez lire dans mon esprit. »

Harry lui lança un regard méchant. « Je ne ferais pas cela. »

« Vous n'êtes pas connu pour être quelqu'un qui respecte l'intimité des autres. » Dieu, Snape pouvait être si collet-monté quand il le voulait. Enfin au moins il ne hurlait pas, et Harry considéra que c'était une amélioration.

« J'avais quinze ans. N'allez-vous jamais me laisser oublier cela ? »

« Probablement pas. » Snape lui sourit d'un air affecté et se pencha pour chercher la couette. Il la souleva et l'arrangea sur le lit.

« C'est tout ? » Harry ne pouvait croire que Snape allait juste dormir. « Vous vous fichez que nous venions de briserla prise que Voldemort avait sur nous ? »

« Je suis tout à fait reconnaissant. Demain, je vous remercierai correctement. » Snape baîlla. « Pour le moment, je voudrais dormir. Vous le devriez, aussi. » Il se pencha un peu, tira Harry vers lui pour caresser son oreille de ses lèvres.

Harry frissonna agréablement en réaction au geste affectueux. « Je ne veux pas dormir maintenant. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je dois savoir ce qui va se produire. »

« Dans l'immédiat, vous vous lèverez demain matin, me baiserez si vous le souhaitez et puis vous irez en cours. Comme n'importe quel jour. » Indiqua Snape sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Ou peut-être que je céderai à la facilité et que je vous laisserai me baiser encore. Au fait, c'était fantastique. » Harry sourit d'un air affecté alors que les yeux de Snape s'ouvraient brusquement et que toute une palette d'émotions passait sur son visage.

Harry sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, qu'ils pourraient essayer de s'accommoder de la situation après tout. « Je n'ai jamais eu envie de vous dominer. »

« J'ai réalisé cela. » Snape le regarda un moment. « Cependant, vous n'êtes pas mon égal. »

S'il avait dit cela avec mépris ou avec morgue, Harry en aurait été offensé. « Peut-être pas encore, » précisa-t-il. « Mais cela viendra. »

« Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais cela ne se produira pas avant un certain temps. » Snape soupira et croisa son regard. « Vous n'avez pas à vous battre aussi fort. »

Harry y réfléchit. Cela valait la peine et il espérait qu'il en récolterait les fruits pendant longtemps. « Peut-être pas la prochaine fois, mais cette fois… »

Avec un signe d'assentiment, Snape s'installa de nouveau dans son lit et attira Harry plus près. « Dormez. »

Tout en se blottissant contre lui pour trouver une position confortable, Harry ressentit une vague inattendue de tendresse pour Snape l'envahir et il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. « Bien. »

Snape soupira et sa respiration devint calme. Après un moment, Harry s'endormit lui aussi.

.

**Fin de la partie 1C**

.

**FIN de la PARTIE 1**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

_**RA****R :**_

_- **Pour Yume **__**:**__ Cruelle, moi ? Humm... je suis d'accord ! lol Mais avoue que je me suis bien rattraper avec ce chapitre ! lol Merci ! _

_- __**Pour Théa :**__ Merci pour le message ! Le rapprochement est bien mieux dans ce chapitre, non ? ;)_

_- __**Pour Anonyme :**__ Merci ! j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plus ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Mel :**__ Merci ! Il n'y a pas de grandes scènes d'aventures, c'est vrai mais c'est tout de même bien raconté ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Yanlua :**__ Merci ! Moi aussi, je préfère les HPSS aux HPDM ! ;)_

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note :** Cette fic s'arrête là mais Meri a écrit d'autres fics qui racontent la suite de celle-ci. Malheureusement pour vous, elles ne faisaient pas partie de mon cadeau. J'aimerai pouvoir vous faire ce plaisir mais il faudrait que mon niveau d'anglais s'améliore fortement... ce que j'essaie de faire ! Donc avec un peu de chance et de persévérance, je m'attellerai à cette tache au mois d'août. Je ne garantis pas que le résultat sera aussi bon que celui d'Ishtar. ; )

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de sympathiques messages qui m'ont infiniment fait plaisir !

Je vous souhaite un bon été et, pour les plus chanceux, de bonnes vacances...

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**EQUIPERO**

**de**

**MERI**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_._

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. _

_**Warning :**__ Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :**__ L'histoire est de la grande Meri qui écrit de superbes fics. Thank you Meri ! You are a great autor ! Voici le lien pour lire la fic dans la version originale ou pour laisser un gentil message à l'auteur !! www. walkingtheplank .?sid507&warning4_

_**Note 2 :**__ La traduction de la première partie est de Ishtar qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire ! Je voulais en faire profiter les lecteurs de ffnet. Merci Ishtar, cela me touche beaucoup ! La seconde partie est une travail de traduction fait par moi-même donc à vos risques et périls ! ^^  
_

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** SSHP, Yaoï. Traduction d'une fic de Meri. Harry et Severus se sont mariés. Severus a des attentes et Harry n'est pas du tout d'accord.

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.  
**

**C'est ma première tentative de traduction : un petit chapitre de la séquelle de l'histoire qu'Ishtar m'a offerte... ^^  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Partie 2A :**

.

Severus s'éveilla avec la sensation de lèvres sur sa nuque et de mains qui glissaient sur ses flancs. Encore somnolent, il se pencha à leur rencontre, gémissant de plaisir. Derrière lui, un doux rire lui rappela qui était dans son lit.

« Détends-toi, Severus. Je vais prendre soin de toi... Souffla Potter en le tirant vers lui, sa main passant sur son ventre pour aller doucement se mettre en coupe plus bas.

- Comme vous ne savez pas prendre soin de vous-même, je ne suis pas disposé à vous faire confiance. »

Potter rit : « Faites-moi confiance. »

Sa première intention était de dire non. Cependant, il réalisa que distraire Potter à ce stade ne serait pas dans son intérêt. Pas avec cette main qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il se pencha un peu pour avoir plus de contact.

Le jeune homme le fit rouler sur le ventre et jeta la couette au bas du lit.

Il frissonna, se disant que c'était un matin bien froid.

Fermant les yeux, il permit à Potter de parvenir à ses fins. Il s'étonna quand celui-ci ne précipita pas les choses. En fait, il ne semblait pas pressé du tout, ses baisers se faisaient alanguis sur sa nuque, puis en passant plus bas, sur sa bouche, ils se firent lents et curieux.

Le Maître des potions se trouvait un peu lent à deviner les intentions du jeune homme, mais vu ce que celui-ci lui faisait, il n'était pas question de s'auto-flageller pour ça. Il était vraiment surpris que Potter tente de telles choses. Bien sûr, il en avait fait de même pour lui la nuit dernière, mais en dépit de ce que celui-ci pouvait penser de lui, il avait une expérience considérable et peu d'inhibitions lorsqu'il s'agit de plaisir. Potter, par contre, était jeune et peut-être pas techniquement une vierge mais il était définitivement inexpérimenté.

Inexpérimentée ou non, la langue du Gryffondor glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui donnait des sensations tout à fait exquises. Il soupira de plaisir.

La langue habile glissa jusqu'à la base de sa colonne vertébrale laissant de petites chiquenaudes de plaisir dans son sillage, lui arrachant de brefs gémissements… Gémissements qui devinrent des sons étouffés quand elle atteint sa destination. Potter lécha puis suça pour enfin glisser à l'intérieur.

Aucune pensée n'était possible après cela. Lorsque la langue entra en lui une deuxième fois, Snape entendit un gémissement pitoyable et fut mortifié quand il réalisa qu'il venait de lui. Encore un ou deux allers et retours et il ne se préoccupait plus de ce qu'il entendait. Il voulait seulement que Potter continue et de préférence pour toujours.

Mais le sale gosse ne faisait jamais comme il était censé faire. Il releva la tête.

Snape grogna : « Si vous voulez survivre à cette rencontre, ne pensez même pas à vous arrêter. »

Potter eut l'audace de rire, et pire encore, il lui tapota la hanche comme s'il était sa propriété. « Accio lubrifiant ! ».

Les entrailles de Snape se serrèrent d'une anticipation et d'une émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer. La vérité était qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à laisser Potter faire cela. Il avait promis, oui. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais hésité à revenir sur ses dires quand cela était à son avantage, il allait cotoyer le jeune homme un long moment, même s'ils ne vivraient pas ensemble. Le décevoir si tôt pourrait ne pas être dans son intérêt. Mais cela viendrait, de cela il était sûr. Il espérait juste que cela ne se fasse pas avant un petit moment. Avec un soupir de capitulation, Snape se rallongea sur le lit.

« Détendez-vous. » Lui conseilla Potter en se penchant pour laisser trainès ses dents sur l'une de ses fesses puis sur l'autre, avant de plonger entre les deux pour continuer ce qu'il faisait auparavant.

Bien que Snape s'était promis, cette fois, de ne pas se montrer aussi avide ou bruyant, pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Potter, il brisa rapidement sa promesse quand la langue de celui-ci commença à appuyer encore et encore. Mais franchement, se rassura-t-il, ce n'était pas si important dans l'état des choses actuel.

Il était tant sous l'emprise du plaisir qu'il ne remarqua presque pas les doigts qui glissaient en lui. Il grognait, le plaisir augmentait à chaque mouvement. Il avait toujours aimé la sensation de doigts qui bougeaient en lui. Même si ceux du jeune homme étaient un peu plus épais que ce à quoi il était habitué, il en jouissait néanmoins.

En gémissant, Snape se recula pour attraper la hanche de Potter et guider celui-ci pour que ses doigts trouvent la zone qui lui ferait encore plus de bien. Pour une fois, le Gryffondor ne le déçut pas. Il appuya sur cette zone et une secousse d'une formidable intensité le poignarda. Il gémit profondément.

Pendant un long moment, Potter joua, utilisant ses doigts au mieux, si bien qu'il fut au bord de l'orgasme… Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme commence à pousser quelque chose de plus gros en lui.

Cela fit mal. Snape savait cela mais il ne pensait pas que la douleur puisse être si intense. Fermant les yeux, il haletait, essayant de s'adapter. Après une ou deux minutes, son corps sembla comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait et il se détendit pour s'ouvrir et permettre l'intrusion. Lorsque Potter resortit, il sentit ses muscles internes protester, mais après deux lentes poussées, il trouva l'angle parfait. Il gémit.

Puis ce fut un étrange mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Snape inclina ses hanches et la douleur s'évanouit. Le plaisir le submergea complètement. Chaque fois que Potter caressait l'endroit si sensible en lui, le corps de Snape tremblait violemment. Et il commença à émettre les plus épouvantables cris.

En peu de temps, il ne pouvait plus en prendre plus. La spirale de bonheur qui montait en lui était considérable, redéfinissant ses idées sur le plaisir. Il ne pouvait croire à quel point c'était bon. À chaque poussée, il allait à sa rencontre. Il se donnait à lui entièrement.

Finalement, il éclata dans un déluge de sperme et il eut l'impression d'être noyé, couvert et dévasté.

Il entendit Potter crier puis il le sentit s'affaler à ses côtés. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il le tira dans ses bras et nicha son visage dans son cou. « Bien joué », murmura-t-il, dans un moment de faiblesse. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au sommeil.

.

**Fin de la partie 2A**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note :** J'espère que ma traduction ne vous a pas déçu. C'est la première que je fais donc je sais que ce n'est pas parfait... Mais comme dirait Ishtar, j'ai essayé de vous écrire une "belle infidèle" ! ^^ Vous pouvez me laisser votre impression et vous pouvez aussi laisser un message à Meri ! ;)

À mercredi, si cela vous tente...

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**EQUIPERO**

**de**

**MERI**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_._

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. _

_**Warning :**__ Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :**__ L'histoire est de la grande Meri qui écrit de superbes fics. Thank you Meri ! You are a great autor ! Voici le lien pour lire la fic dans la version originale ou pour laisser un gentil message à l'auteur !! www. walkingtheplank .?sid507&warning4_

_**Note 2 :**__ La traduction de la première partie est de Ishtar qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire ! Je voulais en faire profiter les lecteurs de ffnet. Merci Ishtar, cela me touche beaucoup ! La seconde partie est une travail de traduction fait par moi-même donc à vos risques et périls ! ^^  
_

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** SSHP, Yaoï. Traduction d'une fic de Meri. Harry et Severus se sont mariés. Severus a des attentes et Harry n'est pas du tout d'accord.

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.  
**

**Si vous trouvez que mon style s'est amélioré, c'est normal : j'ai une bêta-traductrice ! Piwi-chan ! Si, si, vous lisez bien ! Moi aussi, je n'y croyais pas ! J'ai la chance d'avoir Piwi-chan en bêta ! ^^ Elle vous a évité plein de vilaines erreurs et s'il en reste, c'est que je ne sais pas recopier ! ^^ Merciiiiii !  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Partie 2B :**

.

Snape se réveilla seul. Il ouvrit les yeux et repoussa ces sentiments qui l'envahissaient et qui n'étaient qu'une source d'ennui d'après lui. « Peu importe », grommela-t-il, tout en s'asseyant et grimaçant. Les activités du petit matin lui revinrent à l'esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire suite à cette idée stupide qu'il avait eue. Il aimait la sensation des doigts à l'intérieur de lui, alors pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte qu'il pourrait apprécier quelque chose de plus... important ?

C'était sans importance, supposa-t-il. Potter était déjà parti et malgré le lien qui les unissait, rien de plus n'était exigé d'eux. Ils continueraient leurs vies chacun de leur côté. Snape expira longuement, ne voulant pas spéculer sur les raisons pour lesquelles son cœur se serrait suite à cette idée.

Snape se leva et tendit la main vers sa robe de chambre. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour l'instant.

La porte de la chambre était ouverte et il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Potter était assis sur son canapé, vêtu seulement de son caleçon. Pour un homme qui avait voulu que les lumières soient éteintes avant qu'il n'enlève ses vêtements, cela semblait un peu surprenant. Mais pas tout à fait désagréable, s'autorisa à admettre Snape.

Sous ses vêtements trop larges, le corps de Potter était beaucoup plus agréable que ce que Snape avait pu imaginer. Non pas qu'il y ait vraiment pensé, bien entendu. Mais le jeune homme avait des épaules larges, un ventre plat, et même s'il était trop mince, Snape n'était pas le mieux placé pour s'en plaindre vu l'état de son propre corps.

Lorsqu'il passa l'embrasure de la porte, Potter leva les yeux vers lui.

« Potter ?

- Harry. Au moins quand nous sommes ici. »

Il agita sa main en indiquant la chambre.

En voyant comment cette rencontre était censée se terminer, son attitude était des plus agaçantes.

« Pensez-vous que je vais vous permettre d'accéder à mes appartements aussi facilement ? »

Il croisa le regard de Potter et y vit cette fichue détermination typique des Gryffondors.

« En fait ... »

Quelque chose dans ce ton inquiéta Snape, et même s'il essayait de refouler cette impression, il pouvait déjà dire qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que Potter allait dire.

« Quoi ?

- Je veux revenir ce soir. »

Le ton de Potter semblait indiquer qu'il s'attendait à une joute verbale.

C'était sans doute la chose la plus sage à faire, Snape ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'habituer à la présence de Potter. Et en plus de cela, ils étaient tous les deux bien trop têtus pour se supporter.

« Et pourquoi pensez-vous que j'accepterais ? »

Un petit sourire suffisant vint s'afficher sur le visage de Potter.

« Vous avez aimé, autant que moi. »

Snape supposait qu'il pouvait le nier, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que Potter le croie.

« Ceci dit, il serait totalement incongru de continuer. »

Même s'il savait qu'ils se battraient sans doute constamment, il y avait une infime partie de lui qui était séduite par cette idée. Il l'écarta impitoyablement.

« Nous sommes mariés. Et liés en plus. Pour autant que je sache, nous sommes autorisés à passer du temps ensemble. »

Potter croisa les bras sur sur torse.

Une fois de plus, Snape savait qu'il était inutile de le nier, mais il était aussi conscient de tout le mal qu'ils pourraient se faire l'un l'autre.

« Pourquoi le voudriez-vous ?

- J'ai dit...

- Pourquoi le voudriez-vous ? »

Il n'y avait aucune raison au monde pour que Potter veuille poursuivre leur relation. Il pouvait avoir qui il voulait.

Potter semblait exaspéré.

« Toutes ces choses que j'ai dites hier, elles étaient vraies. Nous allons devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble...

- Non, nous ne le ferons pas. Comme je l'ai dit, on peut simplement en rester là et s'ignorer l'un l'autre. »

Il lança un regard furieux au jeune homme, exigeant silencieusement une réponse

Potter soupira.

« Très bien. J'aime le sexe. Vous aussi. »

Il avait raison sur ce point. Et ce n'était pas contre les règles.

« D'accord. Même si j'accepte, ce que je n'ai pas dit que je ferais, vous vous rendez compte qu'il y en a qui vont s'y opposer ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas. Nous sommes...

- Mariés. Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit. Bien que nous puissions utiliser cet argument pour notre défense, comment expliquerez-vous ce désir à vos amis ? »

Snape savait que ses camarades de Gryffondor ne supporteraient pas vraiment de voir leur héros batifoler avec l'ennemi. Peu importe ce qu'il ait pu se produire, la plupart d'entre eux considéraient le Maître des Potions comme faisant partie du camp adverse, peut-être pas aussi sombre à leurs yeux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais pas loin.

Potter afficha un air d'incompréhension totale qui indiqua à Snape que le jeune homme ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi s'en soucieraient-ils ? »

Snape pouvait à peine s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, morveux. Vous voulez de votre plein gré passer du temps avec moi. »

Un éclair de compréhension apparut dans les yeux de Potter mais ce dernier secoua la tête avec obstination.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un se soucierait-il plus de ce détail que de notre union à proprement parler ? »

Snape savait que Potter n'était pas si stupide. Vraiment, il aurait dû avoir compris depuis le temps.

« Avez-vous entendu le mot "de votre plein gré" dans la phrase ?

- J'étais disposé à vous épouser...

- Pour une bonne raison. Mais maintenant, c'est fait. Et vous devriez continuer votre vie sans moi. »

C'était ce que Snape voulait, tout du moins ce qu'il croyait vouloir, mais Potter ne savait jamais quand il fallait lâcher l'affaire.

« C'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Snape dût admettre qu'il avait aimé ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir et le matin même. Énormément, en réalité. Et en plus de cela, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels réguliers. Et Potter n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

- Alors, je ne pense pas que ça poserait problème à quelqu'un. » Répondit le jeune homme comme s'il en était vraiment convaincu.

Snape était bien placé pour le savoir, ils allaient mettre Potter à l'écart et feraient de sa vie un enfer.

« Vous êtes un parfait imbécile si vous pensez que personne ne prendra ça en compte.

- Non, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense. Je m'en fiche. Je vais probablement mourir dans les mois à venir. Je tiens à profiter de la vie avant cela. »

Snape aurait voulu le contredire, mais c'était la vérité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas du tout apprécier que Potter ait brisé le lien qui l'unissait à lui. Et Snape ne pouvait pas penser à ce qu'Il allait faire quand Il serait au courant pour sa marque. Potter et lui-même seraient certainement les premiers sur la liste noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non pas que Potter n'y soit déjà pas présent.

Il croisa le regard du jeune homme et lui fit un signe de tête.

« Je vais informer le Directeur que vous passerez du temps dans mes appartements. Je doute qu'il en soit ravi.

- Probablement pas. » Dit Potter, d'un ton qui reflétait son désintérêt.

Après un moment de silence, Potter se racla la gorge et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

« Après la discussion de la nuit dernière au sujet d'être au-dessus ou en dessous, enfin vous voyez, avez-vous une préférence ? »

Mortifié, Snape pouvait sentir une chaleur remonter le long de son cou, mais beau joueur, il regarda Potter droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas de préférence pour le moment. En avez-vous une ? »

Potter soutint son regard et secoua la tête.

« Je voudrais essayer de nouveau les deux rôles avant de me décider.

- Je n'y vois pas d'objection. Revenez ce soir si vous le désirez. »

Snape en avait assez de cette conversation.

« Nous devons nous préparer pour donner cours maintenant.

- Il est déjà tard, en effet. J'ai appelé Dumbledore par poudre de cheminette...

- Professeur Dumbledore, rectifia automatiquement Snape, bien qu'il fut réticent à retirer des points à la maison Gryffondor pour manque de respect.

- D'accord. J'ai accepté l'offre du professeur Dumbledore ce matin. Il donnera cours à votre place à la deuxième et troisième heure.

- C'était bien présomptueux de votre part. »

Snape sentit un frisson d'irritation lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il pouvait déjà dire que donner à Potter une liberté totale serait une erreur colossale.

Potter ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« C'était ça ou vous réveiller.

- Vous auriez dû me réveiller, plutôt que de supposer quoi que ce soit. »

Snape n'appréciait pas l'idée de permettre Potter à s'en tirer si facilement.

« Vous savez, vous vous comportez comme si c'était vous qui commandiez ici »

À en juger par l'expression de son visage, Potter semblait assez dérangé par ce fait.

Inutile de tourner autour du pot avec lui. Potter devait connaître en termes clairs la situation et Snape était heureux de l'en informer.

« C'est moi qui commande ici.

- Je pensais que nous allions partager les rôles. »

À l'entendre, Potter semblait penser que c'était réellement possible.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Snape retint un reniflement de dégoût.

« Eh bien, vous pensiez mal. Je suis votre professeur…

- En fait, vous ne l'êtes pas. Je n'ai plus de cours avec vous désormais. J'ai un professeur particulier en Potions, rappelez-vous. »

Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Il y avait eu tant de dispositions à prendre pour la mise en place de leur lien.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je reste un professeur dans cette école et vous êtes toujours tenu de prendre en compte mon autorité.

- Certainement pas ici. Je tiens à ce havre de paix. Je ne vais pas avoir… »

Snape ne pouvait tout simplement pas à croire au culot du jeune homme. À qui pensait-il avoir affaire ?

« Depuis quand pensez-vous que je me soucie de ce que pourriez désirer ?

- Mais depuis que nous sommes mariés et que nous allons faire en sorte que ça marche. »

Le ton de la voix de Potter était suffisant. Apparemment, il pensait que sa seule volonté suffisait à obtenir ce qu'il désire.

Snape, par contre, n'était bercé d'illusions. Et vraiment, il ne voulait pas l'être. Le sexe était bien, mais y avait-il plus que cela ? Aucune chance.

« Pourquoi diable pourriez-vous penser que je veuille…

- Parce que, espèce de connard aux cheveux gras, si nous parvenons à surmonter à ce qui va arriver, nous serons ensemble pour le restant de notre vie. Il n'y a pas de divorce possible et on ne peut briser un lien de sang. »

Potter avait sifflé sa réponse entre ses dents, manifestement exaspéré et poussé hors de ses limites.

Cela supposait qu'ils survivent, ce qui était peu probable. Pourtant, si cela arrivait, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient être, ou pourraient être, amants. Bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus évident que c'était ce que Potter souhaitait.

« Quand vous quitterez l'école…

- Non, nous devons commencer maintenant. Nous devons trouver un moyen d'être sur un pied d'égalité. »

Potter ne laisserait pas tomber ce point, Snape pouvait le voir à présent. Il y avait une infime partie de Snape qui aurait voulu cela. Pas nécessairement avec Potter, mais avec quelqu'un.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit la nuit dernière, vous n'êtes pas mon égal.

- Mais je le serai. Si vous m'en laissez l'opportunité. »

La voix de Potter prit un ton implorant. Pour une quelconque raison, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Snape pouvait difficilement le lui accorder.

Et il savait qu'il devait y mettre un terme avant que le jeune homme n'aille plus loin.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant…

- Je ne suis pas un enfant. Les enfants ne sont pas à destinés à commettre un meurtre. »

Les mots eurent un impact considérable et créèrent un silence absolu dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes.

Snape eut un élan inattendu de sympathie envers Potter. Il savait que ce qui avait été demandé au jeune homme n'était pas juste. Mais il savait aussi que la vie l'était rarement.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un meurtre."

Potter lui lança un regard sceptique et croisa les bras sur la poitrine sur son torse.

« Et comment appelez-vous cela ? »

Snape n'était pas tenté de lui répondre.

« Ce qui s'est passé entre nous est définitif. Je pense que nous devrions essayer d'en tirer le meilleur parti. » Lâcha Potter après un soupir résigné.

Potter se répétait et il en devenait très ennuyeux.

« Cela ne vous donne pas le droit d'entrer dans ma vie ou chez moi.

- Le fait que nous soyons mariés me donne certains droits. »

C'était évident que Potter ne le pensait pas vraiment, même s'il voulait que ça soit vrai.

Snape réalisa qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui remette les points sur les i.

« Seulement si je vous les accorde. Et j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire.

- Sauf pour le sexe. Et si vous me donnez accès à votre corps, il semble assez ridicule à mes yeux que vous me refusiez le reste. »

Snape ne répondit rien et le visage de Potter prit une teinte encore plus rouge, probablement de colère.

« Voulez-vous que je m'en aille d'ici et que je ne revienne jamais ? C'est ce que vous désirez ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

Finalement, Potter avait ses limites après tout. Snape le nota dans un coin de son esprit. Toutefois, il savait aussi que laisser partir Potter serait la meilleure chose pour eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre pour le moment.

« Je veux que vous sachiez où est votre place.

- Je m'attends à être un partenaire à part entière dans mon mariage. »

Potter le fusilla d'un regard perçant et dur. Il n'allait pas céder.

Snape le toisa.

« Quand vous serez mon égal, nous en reparlerons.

- Oh, s'il vous plaît. Ne prenez pas ce petit ton supérieur avec moi. J'ai en assez soupé. »

Potter semblait exaspéré comme si ce n'était pas lui qui était exigeant.

« Tant pis pour vous ! »

Snape voulait faire disparaître cette expression sur son visage. Avec un soupir résigné, Potter se leva et prit ses vêtements.

« Nous pourrons en discuter plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois me laver et ensuite j'irai déjeuner."

- Où avez-vous eu ces vêtements propres ? Demanda Snape en regardant la pile qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- De Dumble… »

Au regard entendu de Snape, le jeune homme se tut et inclina la tête.

« Du Professeur Dumbledore. »

Potter le frôla en allant vers la salle de bain et le corps de Snape sursauta agréablement. L'homme attendit un moment puis il retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Après quelques minutes, Potter sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans le salon. Il mit son uniforme, prit son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je serais de retour avant le couvre-feu du soir. »

Snape resta sans voix. Potter l'observa une fois de plus, avant de hausser les épaules et de s'en aller.

.

**Fin de la partie 2B**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Rars aux anonymes :** Merci des encouragements que vous m'avez écrits : **Annea** (Avec l'aide de Piwi, je serais moins littéral et ce sera encore plus fluide ! ^^ Merci), **Anonyme** (Moi non plus !), **Damedepique** (C'est une séquelle et il y en a deux autres ! C'est pourquoi la première partie suffit ! ^^), **Hypnos** (Oh que oui ! Mais je suis les séparations de l'auteur.), **Ino, Little_darangel1972, Mel** (lol), **Rêve, Une lectrice** (Si ! Il y aura une suite !), **Yan** (Miam est parfaitement résumé !), **Yanlua** (Je croyez que tu n'aimais que Draco chéri ? ^^), **Zarakinel**...

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note :** Je fais des progrès parce que vu d'où je partais, je ne pouvais faire que cela ! lol Merci encore à toi Piwi-chan ! ^^

À mercredi, si cela vous tente...

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


End file.
